


Only For You

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Sam, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean's never been got at resisting temptations.





	Only For You

Dean was still in the bathroom, drying himself up and unclogging the drain of Sam’s hair when he heard Sam calling out for him.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
Dean ignored Sam, taking his time, brushing and flossing his teeth.  
  
“Deeeeaaaan!”  
  
Dean yanked the bathroom door open and took the couple of steps into their motel room.  
  
“What?! Can’t I have some goddam priv—“  
  
There was Sam. Splayed on his bed, propped on his elbow on his side, naked to the bones as he smiled at Dean.  
  
“Draw me like one of your french girls, Dean.” _  
_

“Sam.” Dean choked out his words, his eyes never left Sam’s face and if they did, it’s only to trail down his chest, past his stomach and down to his hard cock.  
  
“Dean. Come here.” Sam patted the empty space next to him and Dean’s trying. God knows how hard he’s trying to resist his brother.  
  
“Sam. Sammy.” He couldn’t say more. 

He wanted to say more, he really did; but then Sam began to stroke his cock with his thumb and two of his fingers, making Dean swallow down a moan that wanted to escape.  
  
Dean’s eyes were trained on Sam’s cock and he desperately wanted to look up to Sam’s face again but he couldn’t; not when Sam squeezed his own cock with every stroke, making it leak precum that glistened in the light of their shared motel room.   
  
But maybe Dean also didn’t want to see Sam’s face because he’d know that Sam would be smiling, or he would see Sam close his eyes, as he throws his head back to expose his delicate throat. Sam moaned things that sounds awfully like _‘Dean’_ and Dean almost lost it.  
  
Dean’s been trying to avoid Sam for so long. He tried to resist everytime Sam made advances against him. Not because he didn’t want it but because it’s wrong. Oh so wrong. But also oh, so right.  
  
And now Dean doesn’t know if he could resist anymore. He was never good at resisting temptations. He knew that if he gave in now, he’ll be going straight to hell.

“Dean. Please, I need you.” Sam damn near purred and the sound of his whimpering went straight to Dean’s cock, making it strain uncomfortably in his underwear.

Dean fisted his hands, digging his blunt nails deep into his palms.

“Sammy. Sam. Sam.” Dean’s tongue tied.

 _Stop._ He wanted to say but didn’t. Couldn’t. Instead, Dean walked closer, not because he wants to but because he _needs_ to. Needed to see Sam up close. His brother. _His everything_.

“What,” Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat. “what do you want, Sammy?”

Dean could watch Sam’s hand move up and down slowly. Could hear the squelching sound and Dean’s not sure if he can resist anymore.

“I want you, Dean. Always wanted you. Want you to fuck me.”

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean closed his eyes, maybe when he opens them up again Sam will be gone. But the sound was still here, the smell of Sam’s precum still lingered in the air and it made Dean’s mouth water.

Dean still held his eyes closed as he heard and felt Sam shift around on the bed.

“Look at me, Dean.”

Dean didn’t want to but he opened his eyes anyway and the sight made him groan out audibly and Sam just fucking chuckled.

Sam was on his knees, ass high up in the air, his face on the cheap motel mattress, looking over his shoulder. Looking at Dean.

“I’ve prepared myself, Dean. Slicked up my hole and stretched it while you were showering. Thought about you the whole time. Want to feel you inside me, please..”

Dean could see how slick and open Sam was and fuck, if he didn’t want to take a picture of it, he’d been lying.

“Sammy, Sam,” Dean let out a sigh but his hand moved on their own, electric waves shoots through him when he touched Sam’s ass, feeling the firm globes of his brother underneath the calloused palms of his hand. “fuck, Sammy.”

“Please.” Sam was still stroking his cock.

“Are..are you sure, Sammy?” Dean moved behind Sam now, the tip of his finger grazed Sam’s slick hole, making Sam jerk up a little.

“I’m sure. Do it, Dean. Please!”

“Fuck, Sam.” Dean can’t do this anymore. Fuck it, _hell’s got nothing on him_.

Dean pulled down his boxer briefs with trembling hands, his cock so hard as it sprang free and hit his stomach.

He took his cock in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it, feeling relieved to finally be able to gain some friction. He nudged the tip of his cock against Sam’s puckered hole, teasing it a little and felt Sam wriggle his ass.

“Fuck, Dean. Fucking tease!” Sam groaned.

“Takes one to know one, Sammy.” Dean pushed his dick in a little, feeling his brother opening up around him. “You good?”

“Yeah, fuck, more..”

“I got you, Sammy.” Dean whimpered, pushing further in, inch by glorious inch.

He felt everything. Every little bump in Sam’s ass, as his brother’s hole wrapped itself around him, bathing him in a warm, slick heaven.

“So good, Sammy. Fuck. You’re taking me so good.”

“Only for you Dean. Always good for you.”


End file.
